Passing Time
by kuraiame16
Summary: These are the side stories from my story Twisted Path.
1. Peaceful

**A/N: Hello. These are side stories from Twisted Path. I might add some other character perspectives but don't count on it, M'kay? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Important Notice:**

*From now on I will be updating Twisted Path every two weeks at the very least.

*I have changed my account name from hikariyuki16 to kuraiame16 and I'm really sorry if it somehow causes any inconvenience.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Peaceful**

"What is this?" Ikoru asked, eyeing the circular dish warily.

"It's pizza." Kimiko answered.

"Pizza? Never heard of it."

"Shocker."

"What's that supposed to mean-"

"It smells great Kimiko-chan." Haru intervened before either could begin another bickering war. "What's on it?"

"Cheese, tomato, basil, other stuff."

"Cheese and tomato?" Ikoru scrunched up his nose. "I knew this stupid picnic idea of yours was a bad idea."

"Relax. I knew this would have been too vegan for you so I made you something else instead."

"What's a vegan?"

"Nevermind. Here, just eat this." Kimiko said, reaching into the basket and handing him a piece of meat between lettuce, tomato, cheese, and two buns.

"The hell is that?"

"I call it a cheese burger. Now bask in its glory and eat it." She glared at the look on his face. "My kami, I've seen three year-olds less judgemental than you."

"That's because they're three and they don't know anything. This could be poisoned for all I know." He shot back.

"Hey guys," Haru laughed nervously in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. "I thought we all came here for a relaxing picnic down by the-"

"Shut up Haru." They both snarled in unison.

"Right, cause my ultimate scheme is to poison my teammate. Why can't you just appreciate the fact that I went through the effort to feed all of us and eat what I made? You're such a baby."

"Because frankly, it looks pretty damn unappetizing. Couldn't you have just made normal food?"

"If your suggesting Tsukiyaki again, I'd like to remind you not everyone is obsessed with it like you are."

"Like you can talk! You eat ramen everyday, glutton!"

"At least I can eat a pickled plum without looking like I'm about to hurl."

"At least I can look at a spider without shrieking like a little girl!"

"I am a girl, dumbass!"

"Really? Could've fooled me. I thought you were your younger brother."

"Princess!" She shoved him hard.

He shoved her back. "Neat freak!"

"Negative Nancy!"

"Who the hell is Nancy, you psychopath!"

"It's just a saying dammit, you grumpy looking jerk!"

"Ramen addicted fatass!"

"Guys, the lake's-" Haru warned.

There was the sound of a splash.

"-right behind you." He sighed.

So much for peaceful.

* * *

**A/N:** **I will be updating Twisted Path: Chapter 3 sometime this Sunday.**


	2. Weird Uchiha Children

**A/N: 'Sup? Just in case you're curious, I've actually put stuff on my profile. It's not completely finished yet but it's got some information on it like the final updating schedule for Twisted Path. That's all I have for this Author's Note for now so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Weird Uchiha Children**

"Nee-san-"

"Nee-chan. None of our clan members nor anybody who matters is around so therefore you call me nee-chan."

"Nee-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, referring to the fact that they were hidden in a tree and she was busying herself by setting up a trap of all things.

"Relax otouto, I assure you this is safe."

"But is it a good idea?"

"Probably not but that stupid fangirl of yours purposely stepped in that puddle which got my favorite book all wet and you know it. She's lucky to get a prank so merciful."

Merciful? What other pranks could she have planned?

Itachi sighed before eyeing the contents besides her wearily. "How were you even able to obtain those particular supplies?"

"I explained it all to Kushina-chan and she helped me out, not to mention she was pleasingly encouraging too." Kimiko replied, dumping a miniature bucket of large, assorted bugs into the thin-holed net.

A few seconds passed before Itachi spoke in a warning. "She's coming."

Kimiko grinned. Just as planned.

The target moved.

The string was pulled.

A blood curling shriek was heard.

And one Uchiha watched several moments in satisfaction before grabbing her brother and fleeing unseen.

Kimiko laughed as she retold the story. "It was great Kushina-chan, you should have seen her panicking! Ah, this definitely makes up for the loss of my book."

"Thank kami I stumbled upon a fun Uchiha for a change." Kushina commented in response before changing to a more wistful tone. "I remember my first prank. Yours wasn't the first revenge prank I'd recommend but it was still ok."

Itachi merely ignored then and continued to munch on his reward dango for even coming with them.

"Oh? You taught a little girl to prank, Kushina?" A boisterous voice from behind interrupted and they both turned.

Kimiko looked up in surprise. There in front of them was...

The Legendary Perverted Sage.

"I wonder what your parents would have to say to this, little girl." Jiraiya turned his gaze towards her.

"Sure, if you wanna be the one talking to Fugaku and Mikoto-chan." Kushina snorted into her tea.

Jiraiya gave a surprised grunt and inched his face closer to her's in a scrutinizing inspection before finally taking notice of the quiet Itachi in the corner. "These two are the Uchiha twins?"

"Yep." Kimiko chirped. "And as a response to your earlier curiosity, I in return wonder what that blonde teammate of yours would say, or rather do, if I happened to mention I saw you peeping on her the other day." She commented casually, twirling the empty dango stick between her fingers.

All three of them stared at her in surprise before Kushina smothered a snicker as Itachi gave another sigh and went back to his dango.

In situations like these the best way not to get dragged in was to remain silent.

"Is that a threat?" Jiraiya sputtered.

"Well if I were to tell you that our silence would be kept through a few more plates of dango I'd define it with the more accurate definition of blackmail."

Jiraiya stared in disbelief for a few more moments before grumbling and slapping down several bills on the table. "Great, more weird Uchiha children." He sighed.

Kimiko merely grinned. "What can I say, normal's overrated."

Ah, being able to outsmart an adult at the age of five was such a nice feeling.

Even if she was mentally seventeen.

Or did the extra five year technically make her mentally twenty-two now?

Hm...

* * *

**A/N: Until next time.**

**~kuraiame16**


End file.
